


Stolen Moments

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poe is beautiful and so are you, Teasing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: I got wine drunk while thinking about Poe and this happened. Reader wore her flight suit with the top unzipped and the sleeves tied around her waist, Poe kept checking her out in front of cadets, and now she’s gonna give him a talking-to.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this looks weird format-wise on a computer. It looks fine to me on mobile, but weird on my laptop because it's so short.

It had been a long day for several reasons.

First, I spilled caf on my favorite white tank top and had to change before heading out for the morning. 

Second, Poe and I were assigned to cadet training for the day. 

Third, it was hot as Mustafar out on the tarmac today. 

And Fourth, Poe couldn’t stop eyeing me up when I was giving the recruits commands.

I’d successfully ignored the temptation to jump Poe’s bones all day, but my patience was wearing thin now that we were done for the day. 

The cadets were all heading inside for dinner, Poe and I tailing the group as the young pilots chatted amongst themselves.

As we reach the door that lead towards the chow hall, I take my chance. 

Grabbing onto Poe’s arm, I tug him away from the door and around the side of the building. 

“Whoa, babe, what’s going on?”

Poe’s confusion melts away the moment I stop walking and turn to meet his eyes. A smile tugs up the corner of his lips when I begin pushing him into the secluded corner of an abandoned outbuilding, my lips going to his neck the moment his back hits the wall.

“You should know better than to make eyes at me in front of new recruits, Dameron,” I murmur against the soft skin just below his ear.

Poe gives a breathy laugh in response. He lifts his hand to my face, tipping my chin back with a finger in order to look in my eyes.

“You should know better than to wear your uniform like this-” his other hand tugs on the knot my jumpsuit sleeves make around my waist- “with a shirt like that.”

I roll my eyes and grab his hand, moving it away from my face to settle on my hip.

“The best pilot in the Resistance gets distracted by a woman in a black tank top? We’re doomed.”

Poe’s smile widens and he runs his hands from my hips up to my waist, pulling me flush against him.

“To be fair, you look like a badass in this getup. Can you really blame me for getting a little distracted?”

“I don’t stare you down in front of trainees whenever you look hot,” I counter, moving a hand from his shoulder to playfully tug his hair. 

“Liar.” 

His accusation surprises me, and I say as much.

“Really? Name one time.”

“When I was showing Ymir how to make her welds neat, I caught you eyeing me up in my welding gear.” He pauses and seems to search his thoughts for another example. 

“There was also that time I led PT and you almost crashed the maintenance cart when you saw me stretching during my cool down. Also, that ti-”

“Okay! Damn-” I interrupt him, “- I get it. We’re both distractingly sexy.”

“Finally, a compromise,” Poe laughs.

He leans in and nudges his nose against mine.

“Weren’t we gonna fool around?”

“I guess,” I sigh with feigned disinterest. 

Poe rolls his eyes at my teasing before jumping in where we left off. 

One spin and our positions are flipped. Poe is pressing me against the wall now.

His lips find my neck and I lose myself, all the distractions and frustrations of my day falling away until it’s just Poe and I, in this stolen moment.

 


End file.
